Holiday with Sano
by BeautifulllDisaster09
Summary: Mizuki is asked to stay with Sano for two weeks. See how she gets along with his family.
1. SPRING BREAK?

TITLE: Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom, Holiday with Sano by: BeautifulllDisaster09

NOTES: You have to read at least one of the Hana-Kimi books in the series to read this… It would be better to read more but… well… Anyway if you haven't even read one of the books in the series you won't know who's who and what's what… So, GO READ THE FIRST BOOK ALREADY!

START SCENE  
"Mizuki, did you read the bulletin?" questioned Sano. Mizuki looked at him puzzled. She hadn't seen the bulletin. But by the concern on Sano's face, she could tell she wasn't going to like what was on the bulletin.

"No, I haven't… Why? What does it say?" she asked, dreading the answer. Sano looked as if he didn't really want to answer her. Now she was REALLY worried.

"It said something about the holidays. It says that everyone is to go home by next Tuesday and…" his voice trailed off.  
"GO HOME BY TUESDAY! WHAT?" the color drained out of Mizuki's face. She thought about how she was going to pay for a plane ticket all the way to America. What was the school thinking? It was just Spring Break they were only going to be gone two weeks! How could she afford to fly home and back in TWO WEEKS?

Sano stared at her for a while, watching her debate with herself. Sano could always tell when she had a dilemma, because she would debate with herself exactly how she was doing now.

"Why don't you stay with me?" he offered. It seemed reasonable. I mean they already shared a dorm. What's the difference?  
"Do you think I could?"

"Sure my mom would be happy to have you."

"Yeah… That sounds good. I mean we're roommates right?"

"Yeah… But I'm leaving tomorrow at 4pm so you need to be packed by then, okay?"

"Yeah okay," and with that she headed up to their dorm and started packing right away.

END SCENE

START SCENE

Sano had practice that afternoon so she had a lot of time to think about what she had just agreed to. She was actually going to go to Sano's house! What if his parents found out she was a girl? What would she do if Sano's parents refused to have her at their house? She worried about this while she packed. Without her noticing an hour went by.

Suddenly, Sano came through the door. He had a towel around his neck and a water bottle in his hand. He looked around the room she had almost stripped it bare. He looked at the walls.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"EVERYTHING? We're only gonna be there for two weeks."

Mizuki looked around the room for the first time. She really had packed unnecessary things. She hadn't noticed before.

"You're really are freaking out aren't you?"

"Huh?" she hadn't heard what he said. She was too busy distressing about going to Sano's home. Suddenly she felt two arms wrapping around her.

"Just relax, my parents are fine with it."

"But do they know…"

"That you're a girl?"

"Yeah…" she muttered trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Yeah, I told them… They're fine with it."

"They are?"

"Yeah, I told you my mom is pretty cool," he released her from his embrace and smiled down at her. "Here I'll help you pack… And unpack… heh"

Together the both of them got the things they needed. At 4pm the next day, they were off.

END SCENE

START SCENE

Mrs. Sano had picked them up from the campus. She was a mildly tall woman with dark hair and amber eyes. She was slim and well built. Mizuki soon found that she was very kind.

"So, Mizuki, an all boys school. How daring!"

"Yeah I guess…" Mizuki blushed.

"Why'd you do it?"  
"Yeah why _did_ you?" Sano teased.

"Well… er… I –"

"She did it to meet me," said Sano, trying to keep form laughing. He looked at Mizuki with a smirk. She scowled at him. He laughed.

"Well, that's pretty risky don't you think? I'm surprised they haven't found out, yet" Mrs. Sano said kindly. Mizuki smiled. Then, blushed thinking about how embarrassing it would be if someone did find out.

The drive was long, but Mizuki was thankful, because she got to talk with Sano's mom. She learned about her likes and dislikes, and Mizuki soon learned that Mrs. Sano was going to be easy to get along with.

Soon, however the conversation started to die down and Mizuki was left to look out the window at the beautiful scenery, shooting past the window. She felt herself doze.

Sano was staring out the window at the familiar surroundings, when he felt Mizuki's head hit his shoulder. He was surprised at first. But, then he relaxed and smiled to himself. _'She's such a little kid'_ he thought. The car came to a stop outside the Sano residence.

"Mizuki," said Sano gently, as he shook her awake.

"Mm…" Mizuki grunted groggily.

"We're here." Sano said smiling. Mizuki stretched and shook herself.

"O-o-okay," said Mizuki, stifling a yawn. She climbed out of the car and started to reach for her bag. Sano beat her to it.

"I got it," he said.

"Oh, um, thanks." She followed him up the driveway. Then, she stopped abruptly. "WHOA!" she looked at the elegant stone step in front of her.

Sano chuckled to himself. _'She's so naïve.'_ He led the way up the steps with Mizuki behind him and Mrs. Sano trailing after her.

At the top of the steps they found a narrow path leading to the front door of the house. Mizuki looked to the left and right. There were trees everywhere. Mizuki didn't think she was going to find this place boring at all. It was just begging for an adventure.

When they reached the front door, Sano opened the door swiftly. "WE"RE HOME!" he cried out.

Mizuki's jaw dropped when she walked into the house. It was elegantly designed. When they first walked in the doorway they where standing in the entry with a hallway on either side. On the far left there was a Japanese style sliding door that led to a fairly decent sized kitchen. Straight ahead was an archway that opened into the living room. On the right was winding staircase that led to the bedrooms.

Mr. Sano appeared in the entry from the living room. He looked at his oldest son with what almost looked like disgust. Izumi Sano didn't really seem to notice, he was too busy pointing out the different rooms of the house.

"So, big brother and his cross-dressing friend are here," came a sarcastic voice from the stairs. Mizuki looked up to find Shin Sano standing at the top of the stairs smirking. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

"Yea, me too," said Mizuki smiling.


	2. Solve the Problem

TITLE: Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom, Holiday with Sano by: BeautifulllDisaster 09

NOTES: This is the second chapter…. So um you should probably read the first chapter first. Yeah. Anyway, please leave reviews… you don't have to but the are appreciated… Also, don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism, I don't mind it and it helps me become a better writer! 3

START SCENE

For the next two days, the Sano family, with the exception of Mr. Sano, treated Mizuki like a well-respected guest. Mrs. Sano made wonderful meals including Izumi's favorite, kitsune udon. Mizuki was always first to ask for a second helping. Mr. Sano, however, didn't seem to enjoy Mizuki's company. He merely grunted welcomes and barely paid attention when she talked. Sometimes he would glare at her from across the table during meals. She pretended not to notice.

END SCENE

START SCENE

"Do you think your family likes me?" she asked Izumi one night.

"Of course, why?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean your mom is really nice and your brother well, your brother… but…"

"My dad?" he asked, although he knew the answer. She nodded. He smiled at her softly. "Look," he said smoothly. "My dad… he hasn't really forgiven me yet, ya' know, for leaving. But don't worry it doesn't have anything to do with you. My dad and I are going to have to work it out ourselves. So stop looking so depressed!"

"Yeah! You're right! It's none of my business, I just have to believe in you and soon enough you'll work it out on your own, right?"

"Right," he chuckled. "Now get some sleep. I'm right down the hall if you need me." He smiled and shut the door.

Mizuki smiled after him. _'He's always so nice to me. It makes me happy.'_ She thought. _'I'm tired. I should go to bed.'_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mizuki gave a start and went to the door and opened it. It was Mr. Sano.

"We need to talk," he said, roughly.

"O-okay," stammered Mizuki. She backed up to allow him to enter. She shut the door and turned to find him standing by the desk pointing to the chair, sitting in front of him.

"Sit."

Mizuki sat.

"I need to know what your relationship with my son is," he said quite bluntly.

"Oh… um… well, what do you mean?"

"Are you dating him… are you just friends… what?"

"Well we aren't officially dating, but I can't say that we're 'just' friends either."

"Are you two having sex?"

"WHAT!"

"Just answer the question. Have you or haven't you?"

"No! Me and Sano's relationship… it's n-not like that. I mean… like I said we're not even dating."

"Good."

"Huh?"

"Izumi can't risk his whole career on some stupid, cross-dressing girl." The words stung. Mizuki sat there hurt and stunned. How could he say something like that?

"W-what… what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"But…"

"My son doesn't need to be humiliated in front of thousands of people for 'going out' with a boy, who's actually a girl. Do you understand?"

"No… I mean yes, but why…"

"Why do you let _me_ make that decision?" Mizuki looked at the doorway to find Izumi Sano standing in the doorway with the most threatening face Mizuki had ever seen (except, perhaps, the time when Makita almost raped her).

"I'm just looking out for what's best for you," his father said irritated.

"How is taking the most important thing in my life away from me, doing what's best for me?" asked Izumi heatedly.

"The _high-jump_ should be the most important thing to you!" his father yelled.

" Without Mizuki I wouldn't have even retraining for the high-jump!" he yelled back.

"You don't have time to obsess over some girl!"

"Mizuki isn't just some girl, dad!"

"You say that now, but then the next thing you know she's a thing of the past! Besides, how do you thing it would look if you had a girlfriend who dresses up like a guy?"

"I knew it! You don't care what's best for me! You just care about how it looks on you! Well, guess what, dad, I've got news for you. I'm in love with her so you might as well get used to seeing her a lot!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"How can you possibly be in love with this girl? You're in high school! You don't even know what love is!"

"Love is when know that would die to make them happy; when they talk everything else in the world stops and all you hear are the words they're saying; when talk them on the phone and say good-bye but you can't hang up the phone because you don't want to break the connection; love is when you look in their eyes and see straight to their heart. Don't tell me I don't know what love is, when it torments me everyday!"

Mr. Sano was silent. He looked at his son for a long time. But this time, it wasn't hate in his eyes but understanding. " I guess I was wrong," he said bluntly. He stood up and pulled his on into a hug.

Izumi's eyes grew wide in shock. _'What the hell? What's going on?' _Suddenly, a wave of relief spread over him and he hugged him.

They finally broke apart. "It's been a long time since we shared a bond like that." Mr. Sano said.

"Yeah."

"Well… I'm going to bed. Good Night.

"Uh.. 'night." Sano turned to Mizuki to find her crying. "What's wrong!" he asked concerned.

"N-nothing… I-I'm just s-s-so happy," she cried.

"About what?"

"Well y-you just m-made up with y-your dad and… I-I… y-you… I share your feelings… sniff" she smiled up at him with tears running down her face.

Sano took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. "I'm glad." He bent down to her and kissed her gently.

END SCENE


	3. Pancakes and Kimonos

TITLE: Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom: Holiday with Sano by: BeautifulllDisaster09

NOTES: Hey guys yeah… um sorry about all the typos in the last chapter I was in a rush to get it done and it was like 3 in the morning. BLEH: P So yeah… um I will make sure not to have any this time. Also I'm trying to update more often. It was hard at first because I had just started school and it was hectic, but now things have slowed down and I'll be able to update more often. Oh by the way my name's Devin! I'm a girl! Just thought I'd throw that out there incase you were wondering… um… yeah that's about all I've got so enjoy chapitre toi (chapter three in French)

START SCENE

The next day Sano woke up in Mizuki's bed to find her curled up in his arms, snoozing peacefully. He looked down at her face and smiled. She looked so cute he could hardly bare it. He felt his emotions start to boil in his chest. A blush came across his face as he thought about how wonderful it would be to wake up next to Mizuki everyday. His stomach growled and awoke him from his fantasies. He carefully got out of the bed, trying not to wake the slumbering beauty next to him. He walked over to the desk pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to Mizuki to tell her where he was.

"Mm…" Mizuki grunted in her sleep and rolled over. Sano froze watching her every move. When he was convinced that she was still asleep he finished the note and continued out of the room. He slid the door shut behind him and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Busy night?" came a cocky voice down the hall.

"Huh?" Sano looked at his, smirking, younger brother. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Sure, change the subject. I see how it is. You don't kiss and tell, huh? How sweet."

"Mizuki and I didn't do anything last night, Shin," Sano chuckled.

"Of course you didn't," Shin winked.

"Alright, well, out with it why are you up so early, huh?"

"N-no reason…j-just couldn't sleep…" Shin blushed.

"You got up to train didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it was pretty straight forward."

"Well, don't tell dad, okay?"

"Yeah… Okay. But, when are you gonna tell him?"

"I will."

"Okay, whatever. It's none of my business."

END SCENE

START SCENE

Mizuki opened her eyes and stretched. She looked around the room. It was so peaceful in the Sano residence. Her eyes found the desk where Izumi had left the note. She got up wrapped the blanket around herself, walked over to the desk and picked up the note. It said:

Mizuki- 

_Good Morning! I woke up and got hungry so I went downstairs to get something to eat. You looked so cute while you were sleeping so I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. I f you get hungry you can come down and get something to eat but if you don't come down after a while, I'll just bring some food up to you. I hope you got a good nights' sleep last night, because today is Hokkaido Spring Festival!_

_I love you._

_-Izumi_

Mizuki smiled as she finished the note. Suddenly, out of nowhere her stomach growled loudly.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I brought this up then, huh?" chuckled a voice in the doorway.

"Heh… Yeah I guess so," she said looking into the eyes of Izumi Sano, who was holding a tray with a pile of pancakes and a pitcher of maple syrup. _'Why does he always show up when I do something embarrassing?'_

"Are you going to eat or am I going to have to eat all of these pancakes by myself?" he smiled, as he sat on the bed and placed the tray out in front of him.

"Heh… I'm coming," she said and joined him on the bed.

"So, the festival should be fun, right?" he said over a plate full of syrup-free pancakes.

"Yeah, but I don't have a kimono," she said, pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"It's okay I'm sure my mom can loan you one of her old ones."

"Really? Do you think that would be okay?"

"Sure."

They continued to eat away at the pile of pancakes until all of them were gone.

END SCENE

START SCENE

"Come on, Mizuki. It's not like we're going to make fun of you. Just come out," Izumi called to Mizuki while she was in the bathroom changing into the kimono Mrs. Sano had provided for her.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming… It's just that it's been while since I wore one of these things," she called back. She slowly opened the door and stepped out.

Izumi stared at her for a long time. She was beautiful. Her short hair had been French-braided into pigtails. She was wearing a soft shade of pink eye shadow with a touch of mascara. Her cheeks had been dappled with pink blush, and she was even wearing some pink lip-gloss.

Her make-up of course matched her pink and red kimono that flowed down to her ankles in the front but dragged on the ground in the back. A giant red sash that was tied traditionally in a bow in the back showed her tiny waist. She was truly stunning.

"What is it?" she asked after Izumi had stared at her for well over a minute.

"N-nothing," he said clearing his throat and trying to act natural through all of his blushing. Then, offering his arm to her, he said, "Shall we, then? Everyone's waiting in the car."

"Yeah, let's go," she giggled, excepting his arm.

END SCENE


	4. Secrets at the festival

TITLE: Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom: Holiday with Sano by: BeautifulllDisaster09

NOTES: WEEEEE: D Everyone thank you sooooooo much for the reviews! Hee hee! It makes me so happy that you all like it! sparkle It just makes me so eager to write more! Anyways I just want to say thanks! So um…o.O enjoy the third chappy. : )

Izumi opened the door and allowed Mizuki to slide in next to Shin and then, sat next to her.

"You look very nice, Mizuki," smiled Mrs. Sano.

"Oh… um thank you," Mizuki blushed.

"Yeah, that kimono fits you perfectly," said Mr. Sano. He had been unusually nice to Mizuki after last night.

"Th-thanks…"

They pulled up at the entrance to the festival. Izumi opened the door and helped Mizuki out of the car. Then, in what felt like slow motion, Mizuki tripped and fell into Izumi's arms. They both blushed so badly their whole faces were completely red.

"Um… A-are you okay?" Izumi asked without looking her in the eyes.

"Y-yeah," she replied, determined to be fascinated with her feet.

"Are you two going to live or are all of us going to have to bear this awkward moment?" came Shin voice from the other side of the car.

"Let's go," said Izumi clearing his throat and glaring at his brother. He grabbed Mizuki's hand and pulled her toward the festival.

The festival was full of life. Mizuki and Izumi wandered off by themselves. She kept tugging on his arm and pointing at different things here and there. Then they came to it; the stand selling the pretty little rings.

"Aw, look at how cute they are," Mizuki said pulling Izumi toward the stand. She was almost glowing.

"How can anyone not know that you're a girl?" chuckled Izumi. "You're so… I don't know… girly."

"You don't have to make fun of me," she scowled.

"I know, I know," said Izumi smiling. "Which one do you want?"

"Huh?"

"The rings, which one do you want?"

"Really?"

"Heh… Yeah really."

"Um, this one," she said holding up a silver ring with two pink hearts that intertwined together.

"Okay," he said giving the man from the stand the designated amount for the ring.

"Thanks, Sano!"

"Sure," he said kissing her on the forehead. He took her hand and slid the ring on to her finger. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

They walked through out the festival for the whole day stopping here and there to see the different things that people had made. They stopped for some rice and udon around lunchtime. Then, for dinner they had a traditional teriyaki chicken with miso soup and rice. After dinner there was music and dancing. Izumi and Mizuki danced for what seemed like hours. Then, Izumi pulled Mizuki away form the crowd and they went for a walk through the abandoned festival.

"So did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, it was so cool. It's been a long time since I've gone to one of these." she said smiling.

They walked for a while, until they came across a bench. They sat and chatted about little things here and there. Mizuki shuddered.

"Are you cold? Here you can wear my jacket," said Izumi as he wrapped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Oh. Thanks," she said quietly.

"Well we should probably start to head back."

"Yeah."

They stood up and Mizuki started to walk back towards the festival. Izumi grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind Sano, "Izumi?"

"NAKATSU!" said Sano, pulling a panicking Mizuki into his chest to hide her face from view.

"Who are you wit- MIZUKI?"


	5. Cuddles and Forgiveness

TITLE: Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom: Holiday with Sano by: BeautifulllDisaster09

NOTES: Hey readers! I am soooo happy that you all have made it this far in my story! Hee hee! Anyways I hope you all like the new chapter: )

START SCENE

Nakatsu stood there staring at Mizuki, wide eyed. "Y-you… you're a girl?" he yelled. "How… what… but… you?" He grabbed the front of Mizuki's kimono and shook her back and forth.

"Ah! Ow!" Mizuki said loudly.

"Nakatsu!" Izumi yelled. "Stop!"

"But… he…I mean she lied to us!"

"I- I'm… I'M SORRY!" Mizuki shouted as tears streamed from her eyes. "PLEASE DON'T TELL ANY ONE…PLEASE…I just…"

"She wanted to meet me," said Izumi.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to meet Sano because…he inspired me to keep moving on," said Mizuki. "I used to watch him high jump and it was so beautiful… so…"

"So you traveled half way around the world to meet him?"

"Y-yeah… I know it sounds stupid but it was my dream."

"Heh… So you were always this spacey, huh?" said Nakatsu chuckling.

"Huh?" said a clueless Mizuki.

"Nothing… See you at school, Mizuki," said Nakatsu ruffling Mizuki's hair and walking away.

"B-but… wait!" yelled Mizuki. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Tell anyone what?" grinned Nakatsu over his shoulder

"Thanks," said Mizuki smiling wiping away her tears.

Nakatsu waved as he continued to walk away.

"Let's go," whispered Izumi in Mizuki's ear.

"Yeah." They walked back the car and loaded up to get back home.

"Did you two have fun?" Mrs. Sano asked on the way home.

"Yes, thank you," replied Mizuki.

"It's no problem. We're just glad you had fun," said Mr. Sano.

Mizuki smiled and started to doze. Suddenly, she was in a world entirely her own. She was asleep.

Izumi watched Mizuki as she fell asleep on his shoulder. _'She's so cute,'_ he thought. _'I wonder what she's dreaming about…'_

The car pulled into the driveway with a crunch of gravel. Mr. and Mrs. Sano looked back at Mizuki and chuckled.

"Good luck with that," said Shin smirking.

Izumi looked down at Mizuki and pondered for a minute. Then, he reached over and undid her seatbelt, slid one arm around her shoulders and one arm under her knees, and lifted her gently out of the car. He carefully took her into the house and up to bed. He laid her down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good Night," he whispered. Then, he started to leave when Mizuki stirred.

"Mm… Sano?" she muttered.

"I'm right here," said Sano sitting on the bed next to her and taking her hand in his. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…good night…" she mumbled. She gripped Sano's hand and cuddled up to it and fell back into a deep sleep.

"B-but, Mizuki? Oh… fine, whatever I'll just sleep here," he said with a sigh. He curled up next to her and fell asleep.


	6. Birthday Shopping

TITLE: Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom: Holiday with Sano by: BeautifulllDisaster09

NOTES: OMG!! Okay I feel like I have a lot of explaining to do… First of all, Sano didn't propose to Mizuki in the last chapter… umm… he just bought her a little cheapo ring and put it on her finger… not her wedding ring finger… just a finger. It was supposed to be cute and sweet… Also, sorry about the delay… The 14th Hana-Kimi just came out where I live so, I had to spend every waking moment reading it, drawing from it, and talking about it!! Tee Hee: D So, get ready for the sixth chapter!

PS: I don't really know how long this story is going to be; I'm just kinda' going with it.

START SCENE

Sano watched Mizuki sleep. _'She's so cute when she sleeps'_ he thought. He stroked her cheek softly. Then, he smiled and closed his eyes. He was asleep.

END SCENE

START SCENE

"Izumi… Mizuki… It's time to wake up," came Mrs. Sano's voice the next morning. "Come on, wake up. We've got a big day planned."

Mizuki and Izumi opened their eyes to find themselves wrapped in each other's arms. Mizuki blushed and looked down. Izumi lifted her chin and pecked her lips with his.

"Let's _**go** _love birds!" said Shin from the doorway.

"Oh… uh… sorry," blushed Mizuki.

"Yeah whatever," replied Shin. He walked down the hallway.

Mizuki stretched and got out of bed. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a light blue spring dress. Sano looked at the dress. It was his favorite color… blue.

"I'm gonna go put this on," said Mizuki, heading for the bathroom. Sano nodded.

A few minutes later Mizuki walked out of the bathroom blushing. "What do think?" she asked.

"…You…I-I love it," he said. He had gotten dressed himself, while Mizuki had been in the bathroom.

Suddenly Mr. Sano's voice traveled up the stairs, "Are you two ready to go?"

"Oh yeah," said Mizuki. She had forgotten that Mrs. Sano had said they had a big day planned.

"Let's go," said Izumi taking her hand and leading her out of the room and down the stairs. "I wonder where we're going…"

"Me too,"

END SCENE

START SCENE

They were going shopping. Hokkaido attracted a lot of tourists, so there was a lot of little clothing and gift shops throughout the town. Mizuki's birthday was coming up and Izumi wanted to get her something special.

He pulled his mom over to the side, "Mom," he whispered. "I need you to get Mizuki out of the way for a while, because I need to get her a birthday present."

"Got ya," Mrs. Sano smiled. "Hey Mizuki, let's go in this shop. There's a lot of really cute outfits in here."

"Okay!" said Mizuki. Mrs. Sano looked over her shoulder, winked at Izumi, and mouthed 'jewelry.'

Izumi nodded and headed into the nearest jewelry shop. There were so many things he thought Mizuki would love. But, what was he going to buy. He couldn't buy the whole store. And then he found it. The perfect birthday gift for Mizuki…

END SCENE


	7. Girly gifts

TITLE: Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom: Holiday with Sano by: BeautifulllDisaster09

NOTES: OMG! I am soooo sorry… I have been so busy lately. I hope you guys can forgive me for not updating in so long. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. : )

Oh, and thanks so much for all of the reviews!

START SCENE

Mizuki walked along with Mrs. Sano. It felt so good to be treated like girl again. She looked at all of the cute skirts and tank tops throughout the store.

"Look at this," said Mrs. Sano holding up a pink halter dress.

"Aw, how cute," said Mizuki. Her eyes lit up.

"This is why I always wanted a daughter," chuckled Mrs. Sano.

"Huh?"

"I just love this. You know going out and shopping."

"Oh, yea. It is really fun. I almost forgot how much fun it can be."

The two girls continued to shop. Mizuki felt really close to Mrs. Sano. Almost like when she went shopping with her mom back in the states. They laughed and tried things on even when they knew they would never buy it. The two of them had so much fun.

END SCENE

START SCENE

It was a silver necklace with a pendant of two hearts. Izumi picked it up and took it to the man at the counter.

"Hi," he said. "Can I get this engraved?"

"Why yes you can," replied the man at the counter. "What would you like it to say?"

"I want one heart to say Izumi, that's I-Z-U-M-I."

"Okay," said the salesman, writing the name down on a piece of paper.

"And the other heart to say Mizuki, that's M-I-Z-U-K-I."

"Alright will that be all?"

"Yes thank you."

"I should be able to have this down in about three hours. If you want to come back then," explained the man.

"Okay, thanks," replied Izumi, and he walked out of the store. He looked around to try to find the store that his mom and Mizuki had gone. He wanted to see her acting like a girl. He thought it was so cute. The way she was always gushing over girly stuff. He walked into the shop to find Mizuki holding about four outfits and checking the price on a jean mini skirt. He chuckled. Mizuki looked up, startled.

"Oh! I didn't know you were there. You startled me," she said.

"Sorry," he replied. "But I couldn't help it. You just look so girly."

"Well, I _am _a girl."

"Yea."

"Well anyway do you like this?" she asked, holding out the miniskirt.

"Uh? Sure?"

She giggled. "Why am I even asking you?"

"I don't know. I didn't figure I'd be that much help," he laughed.

"Oh! Hi Izumi. When did you get here?" said Mrs. Sano, appearing behind Izumi.

"Hey. I just showed up."

"Oh, really? Mizuki that skirt is really cute."

"Really? I was asking Izumi if liked it but I don't think he really cared that much. This is too girly for him," said Mizuki laughing.

"Yea, sorry for not being as feminine as you," said Izumi rolling his eyes.

"I'm only teasing."

"Yea, yea, I know. Hey, You want to get something to eat?"

"Sure!"

"Yea, you two go have fun. I need find your father and brother before I buy this whole store. It was fun, Mizuki!" said Mrs. Sano on her way out of the shop.

"Bye!" said Mizuki "Oh, Izumi, I have to pay for this stuff and then we can go to lunch, okay?"

"Okay."

They went to the checkout counter and Mizuki paid for the clothes. Then, the two of them went to a café for lunch.


End file.
